


The Doctor and Clyde Go Adventuring (the raffle resort remix)

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some basic rules to follow while travelling on Earth.  The Doctor doesn't know any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and Clyde Go Adventuring (the raffle resort remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doctor and Clyde go Adventuring (Or, don't drink the water)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28715) by Paranoid_seat. 



> Another remix. The original can be found here: http://purple-bug.livejournal.com/211791.html or here: http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=27324
> 
> * * *

  
“You okay?” Clyde asked.

 

 

“Do you really want an answer?” came the strained reply.

 

 

Clyde rolled his eyes. “That’s shaming, that is.”

 

 

“Mum told us not to, and then you did,” said Luke. “According to the brochures —”

 

 

“Wasn’t just your mum,” said Clyde, motioning at the closed door. “He corroborated.”

 

 

“I only said that _you_ shouldn’t; _I_ have a superior immune system.”

 

 

“Superior my foot,” said Sarah-Jane, making her entrance with a package of Gravol, hastily purchased at the resort pharmacy. “Everyone knows the first rule of travelling is —”

 

 

She looked to her companions.

 

 

“Don’t drink the water!”

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

“And what’s the other cardinal rule while travelling?” Clyde asked.

 

 

The Doctor refused to meet his eyes.

 

 

“Honestly,” said Clyde. “According to Sarah-Jane you’ve been zipping across solar systems since there were dinosaurs.”

 

 

“I’m not that old.”

 

 

“Still,” said Clyde. “You should know better. Even I know better.”

 

 

“There weren’t any pockets in my swim trucks!” the Doctor protested.

 

 

“Then don’t go wandering off in your swim trucks!”

 

 

“I was —”

 

 

“Got it!” Sarah-Jane entered the security office, psychic paper held aloft in a clear plastic baggy. She fixed the Doctor a stern look.

 

 

“No saving the world without your passport!”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=33719>


End file.
